The Future Becomes the Past
by animefreak78990
Summary: Eriol is back, but won't say why. Sakura unleases the power to see the future, and finds that it is devestating. What will happen to Sakura, Yue, Kero, and the Sakura Cards?  horrible at summeries, sorry! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC... PLEASE COMMENT!**

**animefreak78990**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Back Again... but Why?

"Everyone, please take your seat," the teacher called. We all sat down and I looked over at Tomoyo who was waving frantically to me. She made several hand gestures, trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand her. I shook my head and the teacher called out, "Miss Kinomoto is there a problem?"

"No sir, sorry," I said.

"Anyway today we have a new- sorry, returning student. Please welcome back Eriol Hiiragizawa," the teacher said. The all too familiar dark haired, glasses wearing boy walked gracefully into the classroom.

"Ehhh?" the class shouted in unison. I was about ready to jump out of my seat and looked over at Syaoran who was deathly pale and staring with wide eyes at Clow's reincarnation.

"It is nice to be back," Eriol said bowing slightly.

"Good, well then take your old seat next to Li okay?" the teacher asked. Eriol nodded and drifted down the isle of desks. He paused next to my desk, slipped something into my lap, smiled, and then walked past me to his seat. I looked down and found a plain white envelope sitting in my lap. I carefully opened it under my desk and found a short note inside that said:

Dear Miss Sakura,

I know you must be confused by my recent return. Please meet me at our usual spot at lunch. I will try to explain things to you there,

-Eriol

I turned slightly and nodded then turned back to the front of the class where the teacher was talking about linear equations. The rest of the day past in a blink of an eye and the bell rang signaling that it was lunch time. I grabbed my lunch bag and headed outside to a little clearing next to the school. I found Eriol waiting for me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello again Miss Sakura," he called softly.

"Hello Eriol," I whispered back.

"I know you must be confused by the recent turn of events, but I must ask you to be patient. I cannot tell you why I'm here right now," Eriol said. I nodded the coughed gently into my hand. I had this cough for several days and I was beginning to wonder when it would go away. Eriol looked at me sadly and whispered, "And so it begins."

"What begins? What's going on?" I asked worriedly. Eriol paused the rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Finally he said, "If you could manage it, would you mind coming to my house with Kero and Yue?"

"I thought that your house was... destroyed," I said frowning.

"It was easily rebuilt with a little magic," Eriol said.

"Can I bring Tomoyo and Syaoran too?" I asked.

"That would be delightful. Come to my house at five, I will prepare dinner so tell your father you are going to be staying a little late," Eriol said. I nodded making a mental note in my head. The bell rang and we both looked up.

"Let's head back to class," he said and held out a hand, helping me up. I nodded and we headed back to the classroom.

**Break line***

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, as he listened to my explanation of things.

"Of course we'll come," Tomoyo said grabbing my hands. We nodded and went home preparing. I roller skated home that would have put any race car to shame.

"KERO!" I shouted as I ran in, throwing my shoes off.

"Whoa kiddo, what's up?" the tiny stuffed animal asked as I ran around grabbing the Sakura cards.

"Eriol's back," I said.

"What?" Kero demanded. I grabbed him by the scruff and ran down stairs.

"We need to go Get Yue," I said throwing back on my roller blades. I pelted down street after street until I got to Yukito's house, drenched in sweat. I coughed into my hand and Kero peeked out of my pocket.

"You okay there kiddo?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and rang the door bell.

"Hello?" Yukito's voice rang through the intercom.

"Yukito, I'm sorry to bother you, but it's urgent," I said. The door swung open and Yukito ran outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Yue, come forth," I ordered. Two white wings enveloped Yukito and when they opened Yue stood before us.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Eriol's back," I said. He froze, and then narrowed his eyes.

"We need to go to his house immediately," I continued. He nodded, picked me up in his arms, and flew off. We landed at Eriol's doorstep where Tomoyo and Syaoran were waiting. We all looked at each other and I knocked on the door. I swung open instantly and Mrs. Mizuki stood there smiling and said, "Come in."

We nodded and took off our shoes in the entry way. The house looked exactly like the original, from the wallpaper to the red arm chair that Eriol sat in. Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun stood on either side of Eriol. Yue and Kero stiffened and Kero changed into his true form.

"Hello again Yue, Cerberus, Miss Daidouj, Syaoran. I know you might be confused, but I would like to speak to Miss Sakura alone. Refreshments are in the other room," he said. Syaoran and Yue began to protest but Mrs. Mizuki grabbed their arms and dragged them into the dining room. Tomoyo hesitated then followed, Cerberus at her side. Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun flew out and shut the door behind them.

"Take a seat," Eriol said and waved his hand. A wooden chair flew over from the corner and landed in front of him. I sat down slowly and broke into another fit of coughing.

"Miss Sakura, I know this is a very demanding request, but your fate, the fate of both Yue and Cerberus, and of the Sakura Cards depend on this. I need for you to open the power to see into the future," he said. I froze, wasn't that supposed to be a very dangerous power.

"I know what you are thinking. But, I have seen bits and pieces of a devastating future. I cannot see the full picture because I gave half of my powers to my other self. That's why I need you to please do this," he said. I stared thoughtfully at him for a minute then stood up and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sure I'll be okay," I said the shouted, "RELEASE."

My wand grew and I clasped it firmly in my hand.

"Repeat after me... Eyes to the future," he began.

"Eyes to the future,"

"Let me see,"

"Let me see,"

"Time eternal,"

"Time eternal,"

"As to be," he finished.

"As to be," I whispered. Then air picked up around and enveloped me into a cocoon.

"Now look into your future," Eriol said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

*VISION*

I stood in mid-air next to a hospital bed. On the bed was... me! I stared in shock at myself. Yue and Kero stood next to me looking down at me concerned. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Dad, and Toya stood right behind them. The Sakura Cards danced around my head; they were worried. My heart monitor suddenly made one long beeping sound and Yue and Kero began to crumble into dust with the Sakura Cards. NO! I thought. I had died, and the cards and Yue and Kero died with me. I can't let that happen, I thought and forced myself back to the present.

*END OF VISION*

I woke up in cold sweat on the floor. I looked around and found Eriol kneeling beside me, a sad look on his face.

"You saw it too?" I asked shakily. He nodded and sat back on his heels. I grabbed his hand and said, "I know how to change the future."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is done, chatper 2 is in progress <strong>

**please review,**

**animefreak78990**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, chapter 2 is done!**

**Please review,**

**thanks,**

**animefreak78990**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Changing the Future, Sakura Reborn

_ "You saw it too?" I asked shakily. He nodded and sat back on his heels. I grabbed his hand and said, "I know how to change the future." _

"Kero, Yue, please come back in," I called. The doors swung open and they floated in, poised to fight. I smiled on them and an odd look came across Yue's face.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"Um, well I sort of unlocked the power to see in to the future," I said. Kero and Yue froze then growled and rounded on Eriol.

"What… have… you… DONE?" Yue hissed.

"How could you?" Kero growled, baring his teeth.

"Kero, Yue, stop it now," I ordered the coughed into my arm again. I froze and finally understood what put me in the hospital. What I thought would be just a cold would turn out to be the cause of my death.

"Why Sakura? Why did you do it?" Kero asked, sounding heartbroken.

"To help you," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked and flew to my side.

"In a short period of time… I will… die," I said. Yue and Kero froze once again the shouted, "WHAT!"

"I will die. But, I think I know a way to keep you and the cards alive," I said then turned to Eriol, "I have to be reborn."

Eriol's eyes widened slightly then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That might just work. If we can have you reborn right when you're supposed to die, the cards, Yue and Kero should be able to survive. But I'm not sure what would happen to you or your memories," he said.

"Whoa, hold on a second, Sakura's going to die and be reborn?" Kero demanded.

"Yes, and she is doing it to save all of you. Sakura, I need you to look into the future one more time, and see the future of this planet without you being there to save it," Eriol said. I nodded and closed my eyes, slipping in to a vision of the future.

**VISION***

I hovered above the Earth and I gasped in horror and shock. The planet was covered in fire, burning everything to the ground. People, animals, land, it was all destroyed. _YOU WERE NOT HERE TO SAVE THIS PATHETIC PLANET SAKURA KINOMOTO, _said a horrible voice that rang in my head. Fire enveloped me and I screamed and was thrown back to the present.

**END OF VISION***

I screamed and sat up quickly. Yue and Kero were at my side in an instant and Syaoran and Tomoyo came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran shouted and slid down next to me.

"B-bad future… f-f-fire and-d c-creepy v-v-voice," I stuttered then began coughing again.

"You're not making any sense," Syaoran said frustrated.

"She saw a bad future for the planet," Eriol said.

"Oh my," Tomoyo said, her hands flying to her mouth. I broke into yet another coughing fit and looked up at Eriol who caught my gaze and nodded.

"Perhaps, it would be better if Sakura was reborn before she was supposed to die," Eriol said.

"Wait, what?" Syaoran demanded. Eriol told them about the recent turn of events. Syaoran turned pale, Tomoyo looked horrified, and I just continued to cough.

"How much time does Sakura have left?" Syaoran said in a tight voice.

"Twenty three hours, nine minutes and forty seven seconds," I replied automatically. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yue and Kero stared at me with huge eyes. Eriol nodded and said, "I think it would be wise to call your father and brother over."

I nodded and Ruby Moon handed me a cell phone. I dialed my house phone number and tapped my foot impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" my dad's voice rang through my ear.

"Dad, I need you and Toya to come over here right now, it's urgent," I said.

"Where are you?" he asked as he called for Toya. I gave him the address and the directions.

"Okay sweetie, we'll be right there," he said.

"Okay, see you soon," I said and hung up. I looked up and found Syaoran pacing around like a caged tiger, Eriol talking to Kero and Yue, and Tomoyo and Mrs. Mizuki talking to each other. A few minutes later there were tire screeches outside and two car door slams. The door bell rang frantically and Eriol got up and answered it. Dad and Toya came rushing in and looked around confused.

"What's going on?" my dad asked.

"Please sit down and I'll explain the situation to you," Eriol said. Toya looked at me suspiciously and I nodded encouragingly. Eriol explained everything, about the Clow cards, Kero and Yue, how Clow was reincarnation, and the weird test that Eriol put me up to so that he wouldn't be the most powerful magician anymore. Finally he told them about the future and the plan we had to save it.

"So, Sakura's going to die then be reborn?" Dad asked. Eriol nodded and Toya grinded his teeth together.

"How can Sakura die? Isn't she like, I don't know, an all powerful mage?" Toya asked flinging his arms up.

"She has caught an illness that no medicine or spell can heal. Thousands have died from it before, including my father and mother," Eriol said.

"She'll still be Sakura though, won't she?" Dad asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But listen to me closely, as I have told Yue I will now tell you; the dead can never truly be brought back. Like I am Clow I am also just his reincarnation, as are you," Eriol said staring grimly at my father. Dad looked sadly at me and pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," he whispered in my ear.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like either one of us could have prevented this," I said. He stepped back then looked strongly at Eriol.

"Let's give it a try," he said firmly. Eriol nodded kindly, and then extended a hand to me. I took it and he led me into a room filled with scrolls and magic circles. He cleared away some lose books and laid me down in the middle of a giant golden circle. The others waited behind him watching me with anxious eyes and Toya looked at me sadly, but kindly.

"See you again soon, monster," he said playfully. I smiled at him bravely even though my whole frame was shaking. I nodded and Eriol began to chant in a soft, lyrical voice. I felt a fuzzy warm sensation go around me and closed my eye. The chanting began to sound further and further away. I smiled to myself and slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is on its way,<strong>

**please review**

**thanks**

**animefreak78990**


End file.
